Heroes
by MagentaQuinn
Summary: College is over for Sarah Jones, and she's living the suburban dream. But when she receives rather shocking news about her adoptive daughter's father, will she agree to something against her better judgment? Sure, family's first, but what about every family beside her's?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: As two of you already know, this will be my last story for Labyrinth. With that being said, this is the sequel to It's A Bit More Meaningful Than I'd Thought.

* * *

Sarah peered into Nell's room, and looked at Nell and Ami's silent figures in the toddler bed. Naptime was always so boring. She walked back downstairs, taking some tea from Ambrosia. "They're so adorable." Ambrosia nodded.

"They even filled out that marriage form, over a brief argument over who's Mommy." Sarah grinned, looking at the form, colored in with crayon. "I still can't believe Nell sounds English."

"I know. She copied Jareth's accent, I guess. But, the good thing is, she hasn't mentioned her father in over a year, so I guess she's getting over it."

"Well, it's something you don't get over that easily, honey." Ambrosia shrugged.

"I know. She's making good progress though, so that's good." Ambrosia nodded as the doorbell rang. "Hello?" Two men in black suits stepped in. "Uh..."

"Mrs. Jones? We'd like you to come with us."

"Who are you?" One pulled out a badge. "FBI?"

"What's going on in there?"

"Nothing, ma'am." The agent holstered his badge again. "You'll just be gone for thirty minutes." Sarah nodded.

"Ambrosia? If Nell gets up, tell her I'm going to be right back..." They put two firm hands on Sarah's arms, too keep her from running away, and whisked her out the door.

"Who's out there?" Ambrosia peeked her head out, confused. "Huh." She shrugged, getting back to her tea. The agent took Sarah into a black van with tinted windows. In the back was a computer system, worth more than Sarah could imagine.

"Who are you guys?"

"That's classified ma'am."

"Well... Why- Why'm I here?" One of the agents snickered.

"Your old friend, Zachary William Smith, recently was killed. You are now the adoptive mother of his daughter, Eleanor Bernadette Smith, correct?" Sarah nodded. "Do you know why your friend was killed, Mrs. Jones?"

"He- He was in the service." One couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

"No, I'm afraid he wasn't. Now, what we are about to tell you is between us, and we have the ability to kill you if this leaves your mouth." Sarah nodded, a little freaked out, signing the papers in front of her. "Zachary was not in the service. He was a dictator."

"A dictator?" Images of Hitler and Pinky swarmed around in Sarah's mind.

"Yes. Think of... Think of Hitler." Sarah looked sick to her stomach. "Now, he was killed recently, in Russia. As you know, Russia can be kept quiet. Cherynbol was the assassination of a town trying to rebel from the testing of what Zach was trying to do." Sarah could pass out. Zach... A... Dictator? He seemed so... Gentle... "America is going into communism." Her eyes widened. "We are strengthening border control, no one can get in, no one can get out. Every last house will be raided. If you were not born in America, and you do not have citizenship, you will be sent to a concentration camp."

"Where... Where do I come in?" The man smiled.

"Well, being a famous author, with a lot of fans, and a lot of followers, you are to enforce this. One hundred percent. Say you're all for it." Sarah's face twisted.

"My husband wasn't born... In America... Neither was my friend, or her sister, what about them?" Sarah was getting riled up, and the men were calm, as always.

"Case." Someone laid a briefcase on the table. "Now, we may be trying to bribe you here... But... We have a citizenship for a Jareth David Jones, a Kyoko Ambrosia Ito, and an Ami Sakurako Ito. Now, you can take these, and support this plan, and be constantly guarded, or fend for yourself." Sarah looked at the documentation.

"Can I ask a question?" The men looked at each other.

"Under circumstances."

"What is going to... Happen?" They conversed a little.

"Well, we will start by a general announcement. Saying if you aren't a citizen, go back where you came from. Now, most likely, not many people will go. We realize that. Lock the borders down. No one goes in or out. Then, we have officials from every state, every county, to check each house. Now, the good thing, if you are homeless, you go into a concentration camp. If you don't have a good home, into the camp, if you have a low IQ, into the camp, if you are an addict, anything wrong with you to take away from the perfect society." Sarah's face wrinkled at their twisted morals.

"What about different races or religions?"

"Races aren't something to be concerned with. However, you are tested on your competence based on religion. A few, basic tests. What your religion is, how many times have you gone against it, if it is strict, things like that. Eventually, we will all convert to one religion. We will see what it is at a later date, but Zach was thinking Islam."

"What about homosexuals? Hitler wanted to kill those."

"If they are deemed a fit household, they are perfectly fine. Anyone who disagrees will be camped."

"Where will these camps be?" The man shrugged.

"A few in every state. The entire state of New Jersey will be one."

"Communism never works out... It's a good idea, on paper, but people have their own opinions."

"Not if they're forced to be part of the hive mind." Sarah tilted her head. "Americans will not be allowed to have any contacts outside of America. Once the other countries decide that this is a good idea too, they will follow, and we will once again be able to contact them." She nodded, trying to absorb as much information.

"How will I be affected by this?"

"You won't be." The man smiled at her. "Absolutely nothing. Your family and your friends will not be relocated. You might write a book, or a blog, or something about the benefits of this. That part is up to you." The van stopped. "So, Mrs. Jones, do we have a deal?" Sarah looked at the man's hand.

"We have a deal." She shook it, and stepped out with the briefcase. She tucked it behind the front door, where it couldn't be seen, and returned to tea.

"Who was that?" Sarah shrugged, smiling.

"A neighbor needed me for something." Ambrosia nodded, the answer good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarah? Love? Are you alright?" Sarah nodded. "You're tossing a lot." Sarah sat up in bed, and turned on a lamp. He groaned a little, sitting up. "Do you want to talk?" She nodded at her husband.

"What does...Er, uh... You're immortal, right?" Jareth nodded. "So you don't die?"

"As far as I've figured out."

"So, how did you become immortal?"

"I'm not sure." Sarah looked exasperated.

"So..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "One day... I'm just going to die? Someone up there just snaps his god-damn fingers, and I'm off a cliff."

"You haven't given any thought to this, have you? I've seen loved ones die. Through centuries and centuries, any mortal I've been attached to, dead."

"But what happens when I die? You should turn me immortal, so I don't have to..."

"Wheat are you going to do when Toby dies?" Sarah got quiet for a moment.

"I don't know. I guess... I'll have to come to that when I do." She laid back down against the pillows, huffing. "God! Why can't it just be easier? When I was still in college... And we went to Jack-Rabbit-Slims..." She curled up against him. "But we can't. Because everything's changing."

"It was a teenage wedding and the old folks wished them well..." Jareth hummed a little, and Sarah hit him playfully. "You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle. And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell..." He nudged Sarah.

"C'est la vie said the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell." She curled into him.

"Can we talk in the morning?" She nodded, and he reached over to turn on the light. Shedding a few tears, she slipped under. Waking up, as always, she was alone. She reached over onto Jareth's cold pillow, to find Hobbes, as usual.

"And of course, he's not here to talk about it..." She walked downstairs, waking Nell up, and feeding her. Ambrosia and Ami didn't come over today, it was Aaron and Mike's turn to baby-sit her. Nell was very happy watching a movie on the television, and Sarah didn't care. Her family was always too strict. And, besides, Nell was very proper. Never once had she back-talked. Sarah pulled out the briefcase, and looked through it. Document after document. Birth certificates, social security cards, insurance, documentation saying that they would not bother Sarah or her close family and friends, and a card that said: "Phone if you need me, I know this is stressful." with a number on it. She picked up a phone, and dialled.

"Ah, hello Sarah. I'm Demi, and I will be one of your main social sources. I will be in charge of your publicity for a while. Any questions?"

"Yeah... Uh, they said they were going to make an announcement. When is that going to air?"

"In..." The woman paused. "Seventy two minutes and nine seconds. All programming will go off, the government can hack into all televisions, radios, phones, mp3 players, anything and everything. The service announcement will be broadcast nationwide. Anything else?" Sarah thought.

"So... My family is guaranteed to be safe?"

"Yes, Sarah. All houses will be searched for hostage, but we won't push you around as much. However, if you are hiding anyone, we can take legal action, as it is in violation with the contract you signed."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Have you seen the movie... Pink Floyd The Wall?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So... Is the dictatorship going to be anything like that?"

"Well, actually, yes." Sarah nodded. "More-so than anything I've seen before. The hammer is the sign."

"What is this guy's name?"

"Richard." Sarah nodded. "Or General Tom."

"So, General Tom has the hammer sign, the dictatorship..."

"And the power. Don't forget about that." Demi laughed.

"Well, uh, thank you. Just... One more question. Are we going to go into WWIII?" Demi sighed.

"There's no possible way to tell that, honey. No way to tell how people will react." Sarah nodded.

"Thanks Demi."

"Remember, I'm open to talk any time." Sarah took in a deep breath.

"Wait-" She scrunched her face. "Uh, how much do you know about... My husband?" Demi laughed.

"If you're referring to his immortality, we know. We just can't figure out exactly where he goes when he poofs away." Sarah nodded. "So... Are you going to tell us?"

"Oh! Yes!" Sarah giggled. "Uh, he's king of the goblins in the Underground realm. Do you know about that whole thing or what?"

"Yes, we know about that. Not very well, but we know the basics. As I am pulling up the records, it seems we have encountered your husband a few times before... A few DUIs, assault, public nudity, public disturbance, and the list goes on, the first record being... Seventeen eighty seven, after these records were just starting to come up, for strange activity in London. Behaviour being described as on the ground, convulsing, and bleeding through a wound on his neck. Do you know if he still has this wound?"

"No, I haven't seen it. It sounds kind of like a vampire... He told me those were real, right?"

"Well, I don't know what he told you." Demi laughed. "But, yes, they are real."

"I have another question. You sound Irish... Why haven't they kicked you out?"

"I am one hundred percent Irish American. My parents were born in Dublin, I was born here. I was raised by them, so, I've still got my accent. It comes out more if you point it out. Or when I'm drunk, which, staying true to stereotypes, happens very often."

"Well, thanks Demi. Goodbye. I might call again after the service announcement."

"Please, feel free to, any time." Sarah smiled a little, and hung up. She got up, walked to the living room, and finished watching the movie with Nell. She couldn't understand it, it was all in French. She could understand basics... But otherwise... Nothing. Jareth had made Nell learn French, and she could speak it as fluently as English, and was picking up Japanese. Sarah drifted off, until an ear-splitting noise came on the television. A recorded message came on.

"Mummy..." Sarah shushed her.

"Hello, America. I am Demi Geller, here with General Tom." Sarah had a face to match with Demi. Curly, red hair framed her face, green eyes, and smooth red lips. "He has a very large announcement, so listen up."

"Yes, thank you, Demi." He nodded towards her. They went over the main thing about immigration, the threats, and the introduction as to what they're going to do. "Thank you all, and remember, Wir sind Freunde." Sarah's face dropped as they crossed their arms in the hammer signal.


	3. Chapter 3

While Nell was taking her afternoon nap, Ambrosia burst into the house suddenly. "Two guys just abducted me into a van. They said to talk to you. You have citizenships for all of us?" Sarah sighed, getting the case.

"This file is yours, this one is Ami's. You're very lucky... And you know, if people hear you talk about this, you're at their hands." Ambrosia nodded, taking the files.

"They made sure I was aware they could kill me, if that's what you're getting at." Sarah sighed, nodding. "Do you even support this?"

"I don't really think it matters. As long as my family is alive and well, I couldn't care less." Ambrosia nodded.

"But don't you feel sorry for the-"

"In times like this, you don't feel sorry. You help identify the body."

Ambrosia's jaw dropped. "What's gotten into _you_?"

"Knowledge." Ambrosia sat back, puzzled at how much could be in so little.

"Of what?" Sarah shrugged.

"That I'm going to be hated. I can't endorse this, but I have to. My books will be trashed in other countries, hell, if they're even being published in other countries."

"Alright. Think about it this way. You got to choose between yourself and your family. And you chose your family. That's selfless, and I'm sure a lot of other people will think so too." Sarah nodded, thinking.

"Maybe you're right."

"There's no maybe. I know I am." Sarah nodded. Ambrosia sighed. "Come on! You're just horrible! You're showing no emotion, like I've painted your face on!" She grinned, getting an idea. Sarah groaned internally, because she knew this was very dangerous. "All I want to get is... A little bit closer..." Sarah rolled her eyes. "All I want to know is... Can you come a little closer?"

"Fine!" Ambrosia giggled. "I just... Feel like shit." Sarah sighed. "You know? I really do. And I can't do anything. It's just... Hopeless. And with Jare being gone all the time... I'm taking care of Nell alone. I'm with you and Ami all the time... And I mean, I can't ask you to take care of her, and he can't stay home..."

"Why does someone have to take care of her?"

"They didn't tell you?" Sarah put her head in her hands. "I have to promote all of this. Book tours, signing, speeches." She sighed.

In a little over six months, it was early Autumn most of the raids were over, and Sarah had written a book, and several blog posts. By October, she had boarded the private plane to New York for a rally. Jareth, of course, had to stay in the City, and Ambrosia had to take care of Ami, so Sarah went alone with Nell. Demi was with her, as always. She never left her side when Sarah was on publicity. Of course, Sarah had the body guards too, but she liked Demi.

"So, how are you two doing?" Nell got down and ran around the cabin a bit, much to Demi's delight. "She's lovely." Sarah nodded, smiling. "I can really see her father in her eyes..." Sarah smiled wider. Nell had gotten used to Zach being gone, but she had no idea what had really happened, or where they were going, for that matter.

"Do you have kids?"

"No, I'm not allowed in my position. I would need more time taken away from my job. After all, I'm only allowed to sleep for ten minutes a day. I don't even have a home. Of course, if they needed a surrogate body, I'm up for grabs. I'd have Rosemary's Baby, I just want a child." Sarah's face furrowed.

"Ten minutes? How?"

"Uh..." Demi laughed. "I'm going to tell you this in the best way possible that's still legal." She took a deep breath. "The government, man." Sarah giggled. "No, but really. it's just one of those things I can't tell you." Sarah nodded.

"I understand." They made it to the hotel, and Sarah got into the bed. Nell curled up on her breast, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Demi's heart broke, looking at them.


	4. Chapter 4

General Tom introduced Sarah, and she walked with Nell in her arms on stage. The crowd roared. "Hello!" They roared again. "Well, welcome!" She squeezed Nell, who was surprisingly calm, and tranquil. "I'm sure you all know who I am, and who Nell here is." She grinned. "Well, I was very close friends with her father, Zachary Tom, General Tom's brother, so when he was killed, I was close enough with him to raise her.

"Now," she continued. "I didn't know about what he did until I adopted Nell. But I don't care. This is the best idea for a better America! No aliens!" The crowd cheered. "They're here illegally, we'll show them it isn't all it's cracked up to be!" The crowd cheered even louder. "My new book is about this situation. From Nell's point of view. You see how bad this is for her? Do you see how this has effected her? Someone shot her father because they didn't agree with him. Because he. Was. Foreign. That's it. He was trying to test out this plan, which seems to be working perfectly, and then he was shot straight through the heart!"

Sarah's body crumpled to the ground, and Nell let out a blood curdling scream. The crowd was screaming, crying, and cheering as the man with the gun was pressed to the ground. Demi ran over to Sarah, taking her pulse, and getting Nell. The bullet barley grazed her leg, but it hurt beyond belief. The body guards grabbed Sarah. Demi grabbed her phone.

Demi called the emergency helicopter. It looked like the bullet pierced her chest, maybe even her lung, but she was still alive. The emergency helicopter arrived before anyone could even blink. She was boarded on. Demi dialled Jareth.

"Hello? Is this Jareth?"

"Yes. Who is speaking?"

Demi sighed. "I'm Demi, Sarah's publicity manager. At the rally today, she was holding Nell..." She was tearing up. "And... Someone shot her. The bullet grazed Nell's leg, but we think it punctured Sarah's right lung."

"What?"

"It's okay sir, she's in a stable condition right now, and we're about to the hospital where they're going to remover the bullet." Demi talked to him for a bit longer, calming him down, when they finally landed at the hospital, where there was already a crowd gathering with news crews. They rushed her in, and into the OR. Jareth appeared in the waiting room, where Sarah's team was waiting. He bowed to General Tom, and hugged Demi, even though he had never seen her before today. Nell's leg was all patched up, and he grabbed her. She sobbed into is shoulder.

"Is... Is Mummy going to be okay?"

"Of course she is." Jareth cradled her, until the window got dark, until the night-time nurses came in for their shift, until everyone but Sarah's two guards, Demi, Jareth, and Nell were the only ones in the waiting room. Jareth didn't sleep any of the time. His eyes drooped, but his thoughts raced. Nell slept a few bits at a time. She was so worried. She had her thumb in her mouth, her arm wrapped around the bear her father got her, and her chubby hand grasped onto the locket, but none of this was good enough. She wanted Sarah. She cried as Sarah's birth mother, Toby, Robert, and Karen got there.

"Mr. Jones?" He shot out of his chair, and rushed over to a nurse. He hadn't slept in two days, and was running on coffee. "You can come in. But only you." He nodded, and practically ran down the hall to her room. Sarah was watching television lazily, half awake.

"Sarah?"

She smiled. "I can't get up. They've got me all strapped down to the bed and into machines. I cna barely move." He walked over to her carefully, and lightly touched her arm. "You're touching me like I'm a doll."

He grinned, sitting down in the chair beside her bed. "You are. I keep forgetting that."

"Come on. When we get home, I'm going to send Nell to Ambrosia's and we are going to have the roughest sex we have ever had."

The doctor at the door cleared his throat, and Sarah blushed furiously, while Jareth grinned. "Well, not for another eight months."

"I'm going to be in here for eight _months_?"

Jareth sighed.

"No, not at all!" The doctor laughed, walking over to the bed with paperwork. "No, in fact, you'll be getting out within the week." Sarah grinned. "I should probably just come out and tell you... Getting ready for surgery, we, of course, had to do the blood tests, and well... we've got some good news." He went over to a light box, and put an ultrasound of her stomach up.

"Uterine cancer?" Jareth and the doctor laughed. "What?"

"Love... That's a baby."

"No way that's a baby! They said I couldn't get pregnant. And that thing looks like a peanut." The doctor laughed.

"Well, nothing is one hundred percent, and that's what they look like." Sarah smiled up at that... Thing.

"So, what is it?"

"Well I think it's a bit early to start assigning roles!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, but we can't tell yet. But the machine that goes beep is still beeping, so it's alive!" Sarah giggled.

"A Monty Python fan?" The doctor laughed.

"Why, yes I am." Sarah giggled. "And my word, that would have been bloody awkward if you _weren't_."

"Well, thank you." He nodded, walking out, and Sarah took Jareth's hand.

"You know what? I think, once I'm out of the hospital, we should take our daughter out to a nice dinner at Jack-Rabbit Slims." She rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. "And we're going to get a big car, and we're going to sit in Monroe's section, and we're going to dance our asses off." He smiled down at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jones party. Car." The man smiled at her.

"Right this way, Sarah." The waiter lead them over. "Are you going to twist tonight, or are you still healing?" Sarah grinned. She was more famous than most of the stars on television now. Not that the government allowed many programmes . . .

"No, I can't. But I'll be damned if Jareth doesn't dance with Nell." She grinned at her husband, getting in the car. Nell sat on her lap. "The usual to drink, Buddy. A special order for me, special order for him... And Science Fiction kid meal." Buddy Holly nodded, and smiled. Sarah and Jareth's orders were steak and shrimp, both cooked just right.

"Mummy." Sarah looked down at her. "I'm hungry." Jareth laughed.

"Hey baby!" Nell giggled. "How's my best little girl's leg?" Nell grinned up at Marilyn Monroe.

"It's better!" Monroe grinned.

"Good!" She laughed. "How're you Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "Good. Well, have fun with Buddy." Jareth rolled his eyes. They got their food, ate while pondering the meaning of life, a normal dinner conversation, and the manager came up.

"And, once again, it's time for JackRabbit Slim's twist ocntset!" they cheered. "Who's up first?" he turned to Sarah and Jareth. "As if we even have to ask." Jareth grinned, hopping up to stage with Nell.

"Well, not exactly. Sarah still can't dance, but we have Nell here." The crowd clapped.

Jareth danced around with Nell to You Never Can Tell, and, as usual, there were no other people, making them win.

* * *

Sarah sat in her living room with Demi. "I'm so sorry you can't leave. But, now that you're showing, we don't want any unflattering pregnancy photos." The last thing Sarah wanted was to be six months pregnant, let alone be with Demi on Christmas, having to cook while six months pregnant. "And I know you would much rather be napping, but you can't do that." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Besides. You have to go to the concentration camp and make that speech." She sighed.

"I don't wanna!" Demi laughed.

"You have to. It's required." Sarah sighed. "Come on. Let's get some coffee." Sarah nodded, grabbing her jacket. They walked out, and to the coffee shop in town, in the museum. They clicked silently to the bar. "Two coffees." The man nodded.

"What's your blend?"

"Surprise us." They paid him, and he brewed their coffee.

"There you go. Fresh brewed even... Drink it while it's hot." They nodded, sipping.

"Thank you." They drank, and fell in love. Nutmeg-gy... Sarah smiled. They sat down, as the main act started to play a new song. It fit the melancholy mood perfectly. Sarah and Demi snapped, and walked out of the coffee shop. They wandered around the insect and fish pavilions, before finally leaving for the camp. Sarah walked up the stage, to the microphone. She was flanked with guards with the hammer logo, and a chorus behind her.

"Hello all of you precious little bastards! Now, Sarah isn't feeling right, so she sent me as her surrogate!" She laughed to herself. "Now, I feel sorry for you guys. I really do. But... You guys deserve it! All of you people are aliens... Or stupid. And I can't decide which is worse." She thought to herself, just for a millisecond, how horrible she sounded, but she continued. "You all could have stayed in your own country. Or you could have forged the test, or cheated, but you're all here. And that showed just how stupid you are, doesn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** She's obviously gone mad with power. But hey- C'est la vie!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarah?" Jareth knocked lightly on the door to the bedroom. "Are you awake?" She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm sorry I couldn't be home for dinner." Sarah shook her head.

"It's fine." He sighed, crossing over to the bed.

"No, it's not fine." He took off his outer clothes, and got under the covers with her. She immediately latched onto his chest, and sobbed. It was a little awkward with her stomach pressed against him, but she was fine.

"I'm a horrible person!" She told him what happened at the camp, and he was silent for a long moment.

"You're not a horrible person. You're scared. And that's a normal, _human _emotion." she cuddled tightly to him.

"Jare... I don't wanna be human." He took a deep breath.

"I still don't think you do... But we'll work something out."

She sniffled a bit. "I'm a horrible person. I was so mean..."

"Honey." She peered into his un-even eyes. "You are the best person I've ever known. You're just protecting your family."

She nodded, thinking. "I guess... But I still feel bad about it! Those are people, they have families, and they're dying... Those people, they've only been in there for seven something months... They're hollow. You can blow them away. They're not fed... The guards were laughing, the whole time I was talking. One person made a scene... He was beat to death. Right then, right there. Of course, it only took about one hit, he was so malnourished." Jareth was silent.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Wait another three or four months. That way I've had the baby, you know, and I'm healed, and I can get beaten and not worry if the baby will survive." Jareth nodded, sadly. He couldn't bear the thought of Sarah being hurt.

"Alright."

But what they didn't know was that in a month's time, America was split in half by a giant wall. East and West Lebanon, which was the geographical centre of the USA.

The east, of course, still was under the dictatorship of Washington, and the west was independent. Well, not exactly... The other countries donating money, houses, food, clothes, anything, in exchange for people to live in West Lebanon. Sarah thought that they just wanted protection from the east, but she wouldn't dare say that.

After two months, the wall was completely constructed, and no one was allowed across. In three months, Sarah was finally ready to give birth.

"AAAH! GET THIS MOTHER-FUCKER OUT!" Jareth smirked. "You... You did this to me... I'm tempted to cut your di-" Another contraction cut her off. She took a few breaths to settle herself, and continued to glare at Jareth.

"Alright... Let's just see here..." The doctor checked her cervix. "You're just under ten."

"Please... Stick a car jack in there... Just get them out!" Jareth laughed, and she grabbed his hair, pulling it. He squealed. "Can't he just hold my nose closed, blow in my mouth, and pop him out?" Jareth laughed a little.

They waited until the next contraction, and the doctor checked "Ten. Are you ready to push, Sarah?" She nodded. "Okay." Sarah took a deep breath, and started pushing. "Five, four, three, two, one." Sarah leaned back against the pillows. "Okay. Next contraction should be in twenty seconds." She nodded, the sweat and tears dripping down her face.

"I can't do it... I can't do it... I'm a horrible mother!" Jareth rubbed her arm, and squealed when she started to crush his hand again.

"Okay, good. Five, four, three-"

"Two one!" She crashed down against the pillows. "I hate you." Jareth smiled down at her.

"Okay, start pushing again." She nodded. "Oh, I see something." Jareth stuck his head down past the sheet, but fainted. "Nurse! Fainting husband!" Sarah took a deep breath, laughing a little. "Alright honey, the baby's breached, so you'll have to push harder."

"I can't! I can't!" She took a deep breath.

"Yes you can, now come on, one last push." One of the nurses dragged Jareth into a chair. "One... Two... Three!" She jerked up, and screamed.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP JARETH!" She fell back against the pillows as she heard the baby cry. Sarah looked up at the baby. "She's... She's so tiny!" They cut the cord, and went to wrap her up. Sarah started bawling again as the baby was placed in her arms. "What is it?"

"I think it's a little early to be assigning roles, don't you?" Sarah glared up at the doctor, the same one who told her she was pregnant. "She's a girl." Sarah grinned at the little blanket. "Do we have a name?"

"No, no, not yet. Just Baby-girl Jones. But- But I can change that later, right?" The doctor smiled, and nodded at her. "And can you try and wake him up?"

"I think we should wait until the afterbirth."

It took an hour after the afterbirth came out for Jareth to wake up. Sarah glared at him. "I would kill you, but I can't handle any-more blood." Jareth smiled, kissing her head.

After they got into the recovery room, Ambrosia, Nell, Emily, Jen, Mike, and Aaron piled into the room. "Are her parents here yet?"

"No, not yet." Nell climbed up onto Sarah's bed.

"Does she have a name?" Mike and Aaron smiled down to the bundle, as Jen was curled into Emily on the chair. Ambrosia stroked Sarah's arm, as Jareth was stroking her hair.

"No- No, not yet."

"It's a tie." Ambrosia nodded. "Uh... There's Heidi, which has been Sarah's favourite German name for a while, and Isabella." Ambrosia made a face.

"Those are horrible. Heidi?"

"Yeah. It's German." She rolled her eyes.

"That's horrible. And she's not an Isabella... She's blonde, and her eyes are blue, and will probably stay blue. Maybe green, because your father's father's eyes were green, don't ask me how I know that, and if they were brown, they would of been born that way." Sarah nodded. "Let's see..." She picked up the baby. "I like the name Bernadette... But I don't like it as a first name, it's too long. But we'll see..." She peered into the blue orbs. "Columbia... Do you like that?" She cooed.

"Columbia Bernadette?" Ambrosia scrunched her nose.

"Janet Bernadette..." She clicked her teeth. "Bernadette Columbia... Bernadette Janet... Eh..." She shook her head.

"I like Columbia Bernadette."

"Emily Bernadette, Jen Bernadette, Ambrosia Bernadette..."

"How about Emily Jennifer?" Sarah shot a glare across the room.

"No. Uh... Isabella Bernadete, Sophia Bernadette, Bernadette Isabella, Bernadette Sophie-" Sarah took a deep breath.

"This might take a while. What do you guys want to name your kids?" Emily smiled at Jen.

"We wanna name our little girl Emma. BUT YOU CAN'T STEAL IT!" Sarah laughed.

"We've always been in love with Cat." Sarah nodded.

"What about you?" Ambrosia shifted.

"I... I don't want to tell you." Sarah smiled.

"Why? I won't steal it!" Ambrosia took a deep breath.

"Alright, well, if it's a boy, Charlie..."

"And a girl?" Ambrosia rolled her eyes.

"Caroline." Sarah took a deep breath.

"Caroline! Oh, it's beautiful!" She nusled into Nell. "But, that's totally not her! I mean... She's not a Caroline at all!"

"Sarah, honey, do you want my name?" Sarah nodded. "Alright. You can have it. Caroline Jones." Sarah smiled. "What's her middle name?"

"Ambrosia." Sarah smiled up to her old room-mate. "Caroline Ambrosia Jones." Jareth squashed her hand, as everyone but him and Nell dabbed at their eyes. "Nell." She peered up at her mother. "This is your little sister." Nell looked at the bundle.

"She's pretty Mummy." Sarah smiled, hugging Nell's shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Nell's arms, and held her. "She smells funny."

"That's what babies smell like."

"If you're lucky. I'd take milk and baby powder over dirty diaper any day." Jareth smiled, teary eyed, at Sarah.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ooh, let me see her!" Karen ran up to Sarah, who was sitting on the sofa, feeding Caroline. "After this." Sarah laughed a little. She finished up, and Karen grabbed her. The next to find her was Robert, and finally Toby.

"She looks like a Martian." Sarah giggled, kissing her younger brother's head.

Sarah leaned over to Karen. "Oh my god... Toby's an uncle." Karen's eyes widened.

"Uh... Let's say he's her cousin." Karen nodded. "I'm sorry that you're mother was still in California when the wall went up." Sarah nodded.

"Yeah. And she said she was flying out her to New York too. But you know... C'est la vie." Karen smiled.

They rented out a hotel room for a month, and stayed until Karen was sure Sarah knew what she was doing. In truth, they bonded a lot over this short time period, Sarah even crying when they had to leave. "Now... I'm here any time you need me. Call, any hour of the day." Sarah nodded.

"Okay... Bye!" They got on the plane, and Sarah cried.

Next June, the day Caroline turned a year old, Sarah had to make another speech. After the party was over, and Caroline was napping, Ambrosia, Demi, and Jareth all sat in the front room with her. "I don't know if I can do this."

"I know it's hard, honey. But you have to live through it! I mean, really. You know you want to see the wall torn down." She nodded to Ambrosia.

"And I'm going to be on stage, every moment, to call the paramedics if things take a turn for the worst." Sarah nodded, and they all looked towards Jareth.

"I'm still against it. it hasn't affected me, I'm just going to continue taking it up the ass." Demi and Ambrosia rolled their eyes. Travelling to the rally wasn't easy for Sarah. She had jitters on the plane, all the way there. Finally, after General Tom was off the stage, she stepped up quietly, with Demi in the background. She took a deep breath, and crossed her arms in the hammer sign.

"Hello." The crowd cheered, making the sign back. "As I'm sure many of you know, It is my daughter's birthday today, and I am very excited. She turns one. You know, the wall was finished a few months before she was born. Her grandmother could not see her, as she lived in California." She heard footsteps behind her, and Demi whispering. The crowd had a low hum to it. "Thinking about it, I would like to withdraw.

"You heard me." She continued, trying to look at every last person. "I'm quitting. I'm tired of living under government rule. And, you know, I'm probably going to get killed. You know, they can just snap their fingers, every one of you shot. _Dead. _They don't give a shit. One less person to keep track of.

"But it's horrible," she narrowed down to a woman with a baby. "You, there. You look like you have a baby. Younger than five. Everyone has to love children, right? But do you see this beautiful redhead behind me? She can't have children. They don't _allow_ her to.

"Several of my friends were born outside of America. Hell, even my husband was. So why did they get to stay? Well, I can tell you," Sarah glanced over her shoulder, "but don't get frightened if my head explodes. They had me sign a contract, saying they could exterminate of me at any time. They got citizenship for them, and I was under their command. I put my family's life out of danger, but for what cost?

"I might have to die. At any time. If they get bored, I'm gone. I've been having to promote this, even if I don't support any of it! Just to keep them safe, and to keep them from being starved to death in a camp. And those things are horrible. More-so than the Holocaust. And it makes me want to cry, any time I think of it.

"So, why didn't I go to the free side? I couldn't. I'm there's now. They do whatever the hell they want with me. I was supposed to get up here and promote us, but I'm not. I'm quitting. And so is the lovely red-head behind me. I don't care if my family is in the camps any more. I don't care if we're all shot. It couldn't be worse than the _hell _we're already living in. I should be home, with my daughter, on her birthday, but I'm here, talking to you _cunts. _And that another thing. I couldn't cuss. I had to be proper... If you noticed, all of my books and blogs were censored after this came out. Well, and I hope I speak for all of us, fuck you.

"General Tom?" She turned to the curtains. "Would you care for a rebuttal?" No one came out, in fact, everyone was gone off stage but her. It didn't phase her at all. "Well, if that's all, I have one more thing to say. Tear down the wall. Tear down the wall. Tear down the wall!"

A few people from the crowd started chanting with her. "Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!" Even more people were shouting, and Sarah could hear people screaming backstage. "Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!"

"SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"TEAR DOWN THE WALL!" The crowd roared, keeping on chanting. Sarah smiled triumphantly.

"And remember, Wir sind Freunde exists no more! We are not friends! We have one common enemy! Them, inside!" She pointed behind her. "We will only be friends when we aren't forced to be!" They cheered. "Tear down the wall!"

"Tear down the wall! Tear down the wall!" They continued chanting.

"Let's hope he's as smart as Hitler was when they came after him," she whispered to herself, and walked off stage.

"Sarah." She turned to General Tom. "Come." She nodded, knowing what was coming, as some guards escorted her down a large hall with her arms behind her back. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No sir."

He smiled, the bags under his eyes showing. "You don't have to be so stiff."

"I just ruined everything you've worked on for the past twenty years, and you're saying I don't need to be stiff? What, next are you saying we're not going to kill me?"

"Oh, no. We're going to kill you, and Demi. Maybe even your family and friends. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. What I want to show you is this." He flipped the television monitor on, and all of the news channels flipped through. "It's broadcast everywhere. _Everywhere, _Sarah. Everyone in America saw this. And you know what else? People are already agreeing with you. See, a lot of people don't like this."

"But you don't care about people."

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "I am still willing to bargain with you, Sarah. You are one of the most recognized names in America, hell, in the world as of now, and we could still use you. If you give us reason not to kill you, we will." Sarah looked into his eyes, but saw everything in her peripheral vision. Demi sneaking in the door, silent as a whisper, with the gun. "Just go out there, make a statement that you didn't mean it, and we won't kill you, your family, your friends, or that Demi girl." Sarah took a deep breath as he stiffened. "You know, I hate to burst your bubble, but this isn't the first time I've had a gun to my head."

"No. But it _is _the first time I've ever held a gun to someone's head. And this _is _the first time someone is going to pull the trigger. Any last words, Richard Tom?"

"You don't have the guts." A loud sound, a flash of light, a blink of the eye... His brains were on the table. Demi tossed Sarah a gun, preparing for the people to come shoot at them. Sarah wiped some of the blood off her face.

Instead, the god-awful sound came on the television, the same as when the first announcement came on.

"Breaking news from Lebanon. After Sarah Williams-Jones speech, less than ten minutes ago, thousands of people have rushed to the wall, taking out all of the guards, and have started tearing it down." Sarah exchanged a shocked glance with Demi. "The Lebanon wall has fallen, ladies and gentlemen. People are flooding in from both sides, and it now looks like the west is helping too. The east is literally tearing this wall down with their bare hands, and many are flooding into the western half to celebrate their new-found freedom." He touched his ear. "I am being informed that they are getting bulldozers and wrecking balls. I can't even imagine how hectic it is over there." The reporter smiled. "I'm sorry, I can't help this. This is fantastic. And, Sarah, just remember, your name is going down in history books. _The Rise and Fall of The Lebanon Wall_, which is already almost finished, needed it's last few chapters, and your name will be on every page. I can see her biography now: _Sarah Williams-Jones, The Woman Behind Its Downfall._" The reporter grinned. "I am Howard Moon, with BBC news, signing off."

Sarah was shaking. "Let's go." Sarah nodded at Demi, and they walked, guns drawn, through the hall. Demi came first, and she shot anyone who recognized them. Sarah shot a few people too, and she hated it. After they were sure all of Tom's close associates were gone, they looked at each other. Adrenaline filled eyes, messy hair, blood spattered... And they cried.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you." Sarah hugged Demi as tight as she could. "Now, go have a baby."

Demi smiled. "Alright." Her voice broke.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, you guys. It's been a while since I've blogged... A few months. I thought you guys might be interested as to what happened.

Well, the conspiracy theorists, are wrong, first of all. This is me, Sarah Jones. I'm not dead. (Although at times I wish I was.) No, actually, I take that back. I'm fine, right now. It was just hell, and that's why I haven't updated in a while.

So, let's see. You guys know Demi and I killed all of those people, but that's about it, huh? Well, there's a lot more. We killed General Freakin' Tom! We couldn't get off the hook for that! So, we spent about a month in jail until our court hearing, where we were not guilty right away.

Demi, as soon as she got out, went to a clinic, and got knocked up. She's happy being single for now. As for me, after I got out of jail, of course, I was in violation on the contract, so they had to kill me. They literally had to kill me. I was legally dead for about thirty seconds.

But, it was done my my past guards, who adored me. So, they revived me, which was not in violation of the contract. The weirdest thing was... I don't remember anything. It was just nothing. I woke up completely relaxed. I don't even know.

Anyway, so, I'm back home, trying to recover. I still wake up with nightmares, and I've been scaring the children. Scaring Jareth too. I still replay the killings in my head. It's tearing me apart. But my family is safe and happy. They even helped volunteer with the camps.

Over all, we're all fine. None of us are good, but none of us are as bad as we used to be. The camps are still clearing out, and they're still trying to find marked graves. There weren't many.

But, to end this (very short!) blog on a happier note, and since I've been telling the truth lately, I thought I should tell you guys something.

My books are about my husband. He's The Goblin King. Have you seen a book called Labyrinth? We still can't figure it out, especially since it was written _before _I met Jareth.

So, there we go. He's the king of the Goblin Realm. And if that isn't juicy enough? I'm the queen. So, what does that mean, you knew we were married!

Well, we are. But I'm immortal now. Yes, it's a little bit of an... Awkward situation, that I'm still not sure what happened. So, how basic is your knowledge of vampires? So, what happens, is that a vampire bites you, injects their venom in you, you drink their blood, and you're a vampire. However, when you have the venom inside your body, but the vampire who made you was killed before you could drink their blood, you're dead. For like a week, at least. And then, you wake back up, having soiled your clothes, and not remembering a thing.

I don't thirst for blood. I can digest the normal foods you humans eat. I don't know what we're called. Ambrosia calls us faeries, because that's what Jareth thought he was, before we looked through his records and his bite was documented.

I really can't wrap my head around this, "immortality". But I guess I'll get used to it. Since you don't age at all once you're like this, we want to turn Nell and Caroline when they're around five.

So uh... Yeah. I'm immortal. The world already knows about supernatural things, what's one more? The woman in their history book surviving to read it to her great-great-great-great-great grandchildren.

Who remembers an old friend of mine, Zach, Nell's father? Well, he was my pen-pal, and we learned German together for a long time. The last time to spoke to him in person, he said he only remembered how to say one thing, because we said it so much.

Wir sind Freunde.

And it's true. We were friends. We still are friends, even though he's gone. And even though he was a great part in this, I know he would support me, one hundred percent. They just twisted this saying way out of meaning.

And remember guys, I'm still recovering, so it might be a while until I update again. Until then though, remember, I love every one of you dearly, and I would love to meet every one of you. My biography (or auto-biography, I always forget which one. It's written by someone else though.) will be out soon. I don't want to say goodbye... I really don't... But my dinner guests are here, and I have to entertain royalty.

Goodbye for now!

-Sarah Williams-Jones

* * *

Author's Note: The music video for Valentine's Day came out today. But... I suppose you guys already knew that. Sorry I was so rude at the beginning of this story. And to any people still reading: Look up The Mighty Boosh. It might just change your life. (It sure changed mine.)


End file.
